


Revelry

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heavily Implied That Is, I really don't think I need anymore than that, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can remember when the air was clean and sex was dirty."<br/>--George Burns</p>
<p>Or, Bro and Dad get caught up in feeling alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelry

The world is made new when your son and his friends win the game, facilitating your resurrection on top the strange grey-skinned children he informs you are trolls and also his friends. You breathe deep the clean air of this new world and feel giddiness bubble up inside you, laughing as what feels like decades of fear and worry slough off you and you twirl Ms. Lalonde before letting her go off to embrace her daughter. You're of the mind to do the same with John, finally drink in the sight of him and all the changes he has undergone, meet his friends and join in the merry making, when you are pulled to a stop. There is a split second of time where you meet the eyes of one Bro Strider, sans shades, before his lips are on your's.

His lips are dry and cracked against your's and moving even as you pull away to gasp for air. The thought that the air on this new world is clean, much cleaner than the air on your old home, flits through your mind for all of a second before his mouth is on you again and he's pulling you toward a copse of trees just a little ways away. You think you should protest; you don't think you've ever had any romantic inclination towards men that you can remember, but his mouth is hot on your neck as he undoes your tie and you are riding high on too many feelings (giddiness, relief, feeling ALIVE) to do more than settle your hands on his shoulders and let him work. He makes quick work of the two of you and you are both left in a panting, filthy heap on the ground, him shuddering as your hands trace fond shapes into his back before the sound of John and Dave's voices calling for you forces you apart.

Dressed, and only a little mussed from your rendezvous, you pull him in for one final kiss before leaving the safety of the trees to join the children in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my fills for the HSWC Bonus Round One: Quotes. I really rather liked it so I thought I'd polish it a bit and set it loose~


End file.
